Ride or Die
by geestory
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah percintaan sepasang kekasih yang mencoba melawan orang tuanya/"Kau begitu indah,aku mencintaimu"/"Shut Up!"/"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini Kyuhyun"/"Aku tidak akan menyerah apapun yang terjadi"/Terinspirasi dari lagu GDragon-Ride or Die/Wonkyu/ONESHOT


You are my pleasure  
I feel like a little kid  
Trying not to think about you  
Only 10 minutes at the longest  
Our relationship right now is between cold and hot

"Yeoboseo" Siwon tersenyum setelah mendengar suara lembut disebrang sana. Wajah tampannya semakin terlihat sempurna dengan munculnya dua buah lesung pipit itu. "Yeoboseo,hyung?" bibirnya semakin tertarik keatas mendengar nada yang mulai meninggi dari pria tersayangnya. Jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat meskipun hanya mendengar suara prianya. "hyung, bicara atau kumatikan sekarang!" "arrasseo baby.." ucap Siwon dengan tawa lembutnya. Membuat pria disana mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. "aku bukan bayimu hyung!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal. "arrasseo Kyuhyunnie.." Kyuhyun,pria tersayangnya kembali terseyum. "ada apa hyung?" "aku merindukanmu" ucap Siwon dengan nada lembut, membuat kedua pipi pucat Kyuhyun bersemu merah. "kau sudah mengirim pesan seperti itu 10menit yang lalu dan itu terjadi selama hampir sehari penuh." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang-dibuat-kesal dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. "aku tahu. Tapi aku tidakbisa tidak memikirkanmu lebih dari 10menit." Kedua pipi gembul Kyuhyun kembali bersemu merah,membuat wajah manisnya benar-benar terlihat sempurna. Kyuhyun memutar kedua matanya,bertingkah seakan dia tidak menyukai apa yang dikatakan Siwon tadi. "stop being cheesy hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sebal dan memutuskan sambungan telfon mereka. Siwon tersenyum saat mendengar nada sebal kekasihnya. "aku mencintaimu Kyu.." ucapnya dengan mata yang tertuju pada telfon genggamnya dengan wallpaper pria manis yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Anything is fine, If I could keep you right beside me  
Your face is so beautiful like a sculpture  
When I look at you I freeze like a statue, my superstar

Siwon tersenyum lebar memperhatikan kekasihnya-Kyuhyun. Matanya tak penah lepas dari setiap pergekan Kyuhyun. kyuhyunnya yang sedang merapikan apartement kecinya-yang lebih cocok disebut gudang-dari sofa sederhana miliknya. Senyumnya terus mengembang dengan telinga yang terus mendengar setiap omelan yang tak berhenti keluar dari bibir merah Kyuhyun. "pantas saja kau sakit, lihat apartemenmu yang seperti gudang ini!" "kau hidup sendiri dan kita semakin sulit betemu seharusnya kau menjaga kesehatanmu!" "pria bodoh yang gila bekerja ini membuatku repot!" dan masih banyak lagi. Tangannya menarik Kyuhyun ketika kekasihnya melintas didepannya. Mendudukukkan Kyuhyun dipangkuannya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. "hyung aku harus membereskan gudangmu!" berontak Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "aku merindukanmu.." ucap Siwon dengan menatap mata Kyuhyun. siwon membelai kedua pipi Kyuhyun. matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya. Siwon tak pernah berhenti mengagumi wajah malaikat dihadapannya. Begitu cantik bagaikan patung dengan pahatan yang sangat sempurna. Tubuhnya seakan membeku setiap melihat mata bulat kekasihnya. "kau begitu sempurna.. aku sangat mencintaimu.." ucap Siwon dan mencium lembut bibir Kyuhyun. membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna dan memejamkan matanya.

You're one butterfly  
Butterfly effect in the flower garden  
In your little smile  
There's a big storm in my heart  
Keep running away, Fly away

Siwon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat dirasanya kyuhyun mulai kehabisan nafas. Jarinya menghapus lelehan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir merah Kyuhyun. kyuhyun tersenyum kecil,membuat Siwon merasakan badai hebat yang menyerang hatinya. Membuatnya tersenyum juga dan memeluk kekasihnya erat. "apa kau tahu spesies kupu-kupu terindah didunia?" ucap Siwon dengan membelai punggung Kyuhyun yang menanggapinya dengan gelengan kecil. "spesies itubernama Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun memutar mata malas,dia tahu kekasihnya inni sosok yang sangat perayu. "shut up!" ucapnya sembari bangun dari pangkuan Siwon dan kembali membereskan pekerjaannnya yang tertunda.

At this moment, know more about me  
Guys are either kids or dogs  
Other guys will take you away like a hawk  
I'll give you the love you've never felt before  
I'll be ya james bond, Until the end for you

Siwon memutar mata malas saat ekor matanya kembali menangkap kekasihnya yang dikelilingi 2pria yang menjadi saingan. 2pria yang tak kalah tinggi darinya. Changmin dan Zhoumi memang tak pernah berhenti mendekati kekasihnya,Kyuhyun,meskipun mereka tahu bahwa Kyuhyun miliknya. Dengan santai Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun,menarik tangannya pergi menuju lapangan parkir tempat dimana motor kesayangannya berada. Kyuhyun hanya diam,dia ingin protes karena Siwon menariknya paksa seperti anak kecil,tapi dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya sedang cemburu. Kyuhyun hanya tidak mau menimbulkan pertengkaran. Mereka berhenti tepat dimana motor Siwon berada,dengan cekatan Siwon naik keatas motornya dan memberikan Kyuhyun helm yang biasa dikenakannya. "mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung. "menyelamatkanmu dari anjing dan elang." Jawab Siwon dingin. Kyuhyun tersenyum menahan tawa, hatinya menghangat setiap melihat kekasihnya cemburu dan menjelma sepeti James Bond yang menyelamatkannya dari setiap orang yang dianggap kekasihnya sebagai musuh.

If I'm a boring realist, You're a dreamer  
If you're going there, I'll follow you even if I'm dreaming  
On that green field, Let's build a picturesque house  
On your ring finger, Let's get a diamond as big as your thumb  
I'll give you the world, You can be the owner  
This is a crazy love song, You can just be the main character  
My calendar is red, why?, cuz everyday is your birthday

"hyung,aku bosan.." rajuk Kyuhyun dengan bibir mengerucut. Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya diranjang Siwon dan memeluk bantal yang ada diranjang tersebut. Siwon tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Kyuhyun. "kemarilah." Kyuhyun merapatkan dirinya dan memeluk tubuh Siwon. Meletakkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang kekasihnya. "aku sedang menabung, aku akan membuat usaha,membuktikan pada orang tuamu bahwa aku pantas untukmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kekasihnya. Dia tahu mereka memang harus melewati ini. "aku akan melamarmu dengan cincin berlian sebesar ibu jarimu,lalu kita akan membangun rumah yang megah dan indah." Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas,menatap Siwon yang juga sedang menatapnya. "aku berjanji akan memberikanmu kehidupan yang baik. Kau pemilik duniaku, kau pernah bertanya kenapa aku menandai semua kalenderku kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "karena setiap hari adalah hari ulang tahunmu agar aku selalu mempunyai alasan untuk memperlakukanmu lebih khusus setiap harinya." Kyuhyun tak bisa tak menangis. Dia begitu bahagia bisa memiliki Siwon disisinya. Seharusnya orang tuanya tahu bahwa Siwon yang terbaik untuknya. Bukan changmin ataupun zhoumi. "aku sangat mencintaimu hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir Siwon.

Listen well, Come here  
Please stop lifting me up and letting me go  
You might say two different things with one mouth  
Let's stop with the childish playing nah  
We ride or die  
You're bonnie, I'm clyde  
There's no tomorrow for us tonight

"APPA! Kumohon hentikan!" entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun berteriak. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berlari dan memeluk tubuh Siwon yang sedang diberi 'pelajaran' oleh pesuruh ayahnya. Kyuhyun ingin menghentikannya,tapi sekuat apapun dia memberontak, tenaganya kalah dengan 2bodyguard yang menahannya. "kau yang membuatnya seperti ini Kyuhyun. pria miskin ini tak pantas untukmu." Kyuhyun menatap Tuan Cho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Appanya akan berbuat seperti ini.

You got me losing my mind, The way you got me fired up  
Never give up boy even when they try us  
You and me against the world  
With you I ride or die tonight

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, menendang kemaluan kedua bodyguardnya dan berlari menghampiri tubuh babak belur Siwon. "CHO KYUHYUN!" bahkan teriakan ayahnya tak didengarnya. kyuhyun berlari memeluk Siwon,membiarkan tubuhnya beberapa kali terkena pukulan anak buah appanya. "HENTIKAN!" perintah Tuan Cho. para pesuruh itu berhenti dan menjauhi tubuh Siwon dan Kyuhyun. "kau sudah gila,Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Tuan Cho dari dalam mobil dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"seharusnya kau melawan bodoh! Dimana akal sehatmu?!" omel Kyuhyun sembari mengobati luka disekujur tubuh Siwon. "apa punggungmu sakit?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. "tidak lebih sakit saat melihatmu kemarin hyung. Kumohon jangan lakukan hal gila! Aku tahu kau bisa melawan mereka hyung!" omel Kyuhyun panjang lebar. "kalau aku melawan, ayahmu akan semakin menyangka aku berandalan Kyu.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "maafkan appa.. hyung apa sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari membelai lembut luka diwajah dan dada Siwon. "aku baik-baik saja.. jangan membahayakan dirimu seperti tadi Kyu.." "aku tahu. Maafkan aku.."

You have my heart like the beat, The way you got me turned up

Never give up boy even when they try us

You and me against the world

With you I ride or die tonight

Siwon melumat kasar bibir Kyuhyun. tangannya membelai seluruh bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah polos. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir seperti ini. Tangan besar dan lembut Siwon tak berhenti memompa junior Kyuhyun,membuat Kyuhyun bergetar dan meremas rambut Siwon. Kedua bibir Siwon kembali memanjakan kedua putting Kyuhyun,menyiptakan sensasi yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun menggila.

"siwonh…" Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat lebih dari mendesah. Tubuhnya lemas bahkan hanya untuk membalas perlakuan Siwon. "aahhh.." desahan panjang mengiringi keluarnya cairan cinta milik Kyuhyun. tubuh Kyuhyun semakin bergetar saat dirasanya Siwon belum berhenti memanja kejantanannya. "hyungh…please ungh" Siwon mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya. Kyuhyun yang memohon untuk dimanja adalah satu dari sekian permintaan yang tak bisa Siwon tolak.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak sangat cepat, tubuhnya serasa terbakar, tangannya refleks mencakar punggung Siwon saat dirasanya Siwon mulai menyatukan diri mereka. Sakit dan perih tapi Kyuhyun tahu dia akan mendapatkan kenikmatan dunianya sebentar lagi. Kuku-kukunya semakin dalam menancap dikulit Siwon saat Siwon memulai penetrasinya. Siwon melumat lembut bibir Kyuhyun sembari mempercepat tempo penetrasinya, bermaksud agar Kyuhyun tidak melukai dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"aaahh.. moreh.." desah Kyuhyun saat ujung kejantanan Siwon menumbuk tepat doprostatnya. Siwon tersenyum dan semakin mempercepat tempo penetrasinya,membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan dan hanya bisa meremas sprei putih yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"ahh.. siwonh aaahh" desahan panjang kembali terdengar saat Kyuhyun mengeleuarkan hasrat keduanya sedang Siwon masih terus mempenetrasi kejantanannya semakin cepat. "aahh.. harder wonhh unghh" "kyuhyunhh.." desahan Siwon mulai terdengar,menandakan Siwon sedang mengejar kepuasannya. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada sprei putih itu saat dirasanya Siwon semakin cepat menumbuk prostatnya. Kasar dan bertempo asal.

"aaaahhhh…" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan membusungkan dadanya saat dia mencapai kenikmatan ketiganya sedangkan Siwon mencapai kenikmatan pertamanya. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar saat merasakan vairan Siwon mengalir deras masuk kedalam holenya dan bahkan mengalir keluar. Siwon mengeluarkan kejantanannya,berbaring disebelah Kyuhyun dan mendekap Kyuhyun erat. "aku tidak akan menyerah apapun yang terjadi,Kyu" janji Siwon malam itu, membuat Kyuhyun merasa menjadi satu-satunya pria paling bahagia didunia ini. "aku juga hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum pergi kealam mimpinya bersama Siwon.


End file.
